Hearts In Harmony
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Songfic. After the war the order think it's necessary to send Ron, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Hermione to a mountain villa, to shelter for retreat. So will they learn to patch up old friendships? Can 2 Slytherins live with 4 Gryfindors?


A/N: This was written because it's about time I did another songfic the way _I _do them! Each chapter will be done listening to the song on repeat; this chapter is Walk In the Sun by McFly.

It has nothing to do with my previous songfic Song of the Hearts Embrace, but it has a similar style. I feel it will take a different approach to the one taken in Song of Hearts Embrace; this for one will explore the story of not just Hermione and Draco. I apologise if any lyrics are slightly wrong, but I'm getting the lyrics off sites because I'm too lazy to listen and actually record what I hear.

To anyone new to my writing, especially my songfics you'll see that I do songfics rather differently to others, as I've been told many a time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I do own this plotline. The various songs and artists will be credited in my authors note at the beginning of each chapter.

Hearts in Harmony

Chapter One

Walk In the Sun

A long silence lay over the dining table and Hermione daren't look up. She knew that this arrangement was weird, but she knew somehow it was all for the better in the long run. She looked up and cursed herself for doing so. For as she raised her eyes, looking up through heavy lashes, her eyes connected with Draco Malfoy's. His smoky eyes caught her off guard and she felt herself look away a little too quickly. But none of that mattered. Harry was quiet, sitting on one side of Hermione, Ginny on the other. Ginny's eyes were bloodshot and red, obvious to even the cold hearted Malfoy that she had been crying.

They ate in entire silence, afraid that if a word was spoken then the harmony and peace kept up so far would shatter into mayhem and disorder. Hermione ate her soup quietly, making sure not to look up encase those pitiful, confused smoke eyes captured her gaze again.

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what its like to be whole  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know, that in time I'll be fine  
_

Hermione laughed as Harry tripped up on his own feet and he pulled her down with him. The silent hills behind the scene seemed to smile down at the two best friends, but the clouds were frowning, but not at Harry or Hermione, but at Draco Malfoy as he stared on at the scene. He had things floating around his head that he was unaware existed. Confused emotions and questions.

"What's up?" asked a dark voice as the person slipped up next to him.

"The porch roof," Malfoy hissed back, turning his back on the scene in the garden.

"No, really, Draco, you can tell me," Blaise Zabini said darkly, a serious tone highlighting all of his voice as he ran a hand through his black mess of hair.

"I was wondering…" Malfoy trailed off, looking over his shoulder for a second. "I was wondering what it's like… what it's like to be friends with someone like her."

Zabini looked over Draco's shoulder at the two best friends, narrowing his eyes as he thought.

"I bet it's carefree, I bet… I bet it feels good, but how would we know what friendship feels like?" he replied to Malfoy bitterly.

"Well I know what it's like being your friend, Blaise, that's enough, right?"

"We have time to work on that friendship, Draco," Blaise laughed, shaking his head in almost disbelief.

Malfoy sighed, turning back to watch Harry and Hermione running around with a Frisbee as the sun beamed down onto the grass. However, he still wondered what it was to feel love and if you could actually feel it.

_  
I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
Or to breathe under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
But I'll be okay if you come along with me  
_

Hermione left Harry to lie down on the cooling grass as she retired to read a book on the porch. She stepped up onto the porch, but stopped. She breathed steadily for a while before looking to her left and at Malfoy's calm profile. She looked at his strong jaw, held tightly shut, his straight nose, his intense eyes and that stray bit of hair that fell over his eyes. She squinted at him, opening her mouth to speak, and then she looked down, looking at the floor through her heavy lashes, crossing her arms as she felt the cold breeze snake its way towards her.

Draco looked to his right. She stood there looking so cold. Her eyes almost shut as she looked down, crossing her arms against the cold. He studied her small nose, her mouth slightly open, her breath visible in the slowly darkening evening as the air became colder. Her hair began to move in the breeze, free to a life of it's own in its wavy abundance. She looked up at him suddenly and he was taken by surprise, her look was inquisitive, almost like she wanted to ask him a question, or find out something about him.

She felt his smoky eyes bore into her brown ones and felt herself staring back. Until a big gust of wind brought her hair in front of her face. This broke the eye contact and she looked away from him, feeling herself blush red in anger.

"Lock the door if you come in last," she said quietly, picking up the book which sat on a padded two-seater on the porch.

"Yeah, sure," he said back, his voice just as strong as ever. However she would have expected a snort or sarcastic tone to his voice, but there wasn't one. In fact it was lacking of any emotion, not even loneliness.

_  
Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun   
For a walk in the sun  
_

Hermione woke that night, the nightmares too much. She grabbed her dressing gown and tiptoed downstairs. She noticed a light on in the living room and slowed her steps, trying to catch a word of the conversation partaking inside.

"It's not like we had a choice, Draco," she heard Zabini chuckle coldly.

"Neither did them before us," Malfoy replied defiantly. "But look what became of them."

"Yeah, but your arguing that that's what we're destined for too?" Zabini seemed genuinely shocked.

"No, I'm not," Malfoy said his voice slightly quieter. "I only mean that… they didn't know what would become of themselves, neither do we. To redeem ourselves we will have to work so damn hard. That's all."

"That's not all," Zabini replied and she heard Malfoy laugh.

"You're right… we have a long way to go, but if we follow the right path we won't end up like them. Maybe then we won't be in the dark, who knows," Malfoy sighed heavily, letting his frustration out.

Hermione pushed the living room door open and cautiously entered. The two boys looked up at her cautiously and she proceeded into the room, sitting directly in the middle of them on the big three-seater couch. They looked at her in slight shock as she brought her knees up to her chin, hugging them to her chest as she stared straight ahead at the dying fire.

"You two don't even sleep, do you?" Hermione said gently.

"Not when the darkness can so easily creep up on you," laughed Zabini spitefully. Although the spite didn't affect Hermione, it wasn't aimed at her.

"I know, I try to sleep, because I know I cant not… but every time I see him, he won't leave my head," she growled, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"He won't leave any of our heads, Granger, he's here to stay," Malfoy said bitterly, hands clasped together as her leant his knees on his thighs and leant forward in his seat.

"But we can try to cast him away," she said gently and he looked at her as she stared forward still.

"It will be hard," Zabini grumbled and Hermione looked to him.

"So?" she accused him with her eyes and he squirmed slightly. "We just have to follow the right path and he'll go, I just know he will."

"Whatever you say, Granger," Zabini said darkly and Hermione looked at Draco and he looked away quickly, but not quick enough, for in that moment she had seen his hope shining through blue like the sky does on a cloudy day, the clear day behind the smoke.

_  
I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what it's like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answers in the air  
_

Ginny slowly put her hand on Harry's shoulder as he sat on the edge of his bed trying to sleep and he jumped, turning around, looking at Ginny with blank emotion.

"I…" she couldn't go on, the tears were too great.

Harry pulled her down next to him and laced his hand in her own and they sat there in silence until Ginny had fallen asleep finally.

He stroked her hair and looked up at the dark ceiling. So many questions were waiting to be asked, but he knew that the answers weren't the kind he could be told, he knew that they were here, in the room, he just had to reach out and get them, answer them himself, but he would have to keep thinking before he'd have the courage.

_  
Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun   
For a walk in the sun  
_

Hermione led them into a small cave like the note had told them to. She sat down on the floor quietly, keeping her eyes away from Zabini as he sat down also.

"What happens now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, it just said for just the two of us to go…" Hermione answered back quietly.

"It could have been a trap, you know," Zabini growled back.

"It's not, okay?!" Hermione shouted back, shocking him. "I'd recognise that handwriting from almost anywhere!"

"Okay, I trust you," he said and she yelped in surprise.

"You what?"

"I'm not saying it again, Granger!" Zabini snapped back, but she was secretly happy despite his now attitude. It was obvious to her that Zabini really was trying, even if Malfoy wasn't.

"That's okay with me, you just confirmed what I wanted to know," Hermione said, knowing this would annoy him more than if she asked him to repeat it again.

"Shut up, Granger," growled Zabini.

"Arguing as always kids," a familiar voice chuckled. Hermione looked up as Lupin came into the cave.

"REMUS!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms around him.

"Good to see you too, Hermione," the werewolf smiled.

"What are you doing here?" growled Zabini half-heartedly.

"I'm afraid I'm here with your supplies and the account details for Hermione to use in emergencies," Lupin sighed, handing a largish bag to Zabini and an envelope to Hermione. "Hermione, don't cry…"

Lupin noticed Zabini's head snap up to look at her as he said this and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm happy, Remus, it's just… really nice to see you!" Hermione laughed.  
"I know, it's great to see you too, Hermione, now go get that back to the rest of them, you'll see me again I'm sure," Lupin smiled, turning to leave. "Leave in ten minutes, I don't want you following me!"

"Wait!" Zabini called almost desperately.

"Yes, Blaise?" Lupin said, confusing Zabini a little with the use of first names.

"Why did the note ask for me and Granger to come especially?" asked Zabini blankly.

"We couldn't have Draco and Hermione now could we? I don't know especially, but… I don't know, now leave in ten minutes, next meeting you'll be able to ask me some more questions."

Without another word Lupin left and Hermione sat down, putting the envelope in her pocket before beginning to cry again. Zabini almost went to put an arm around her and then realised his place and let her be, but he did offer a hand to help her up when the ten minutes were up.

_Sitting and watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?  
_

Malfoy sat on the porch, sitting at the steps. The sun had set many hours before. Zabini was standing beside the door, back against the wall. They weren't talking tonight; there wasn't much to talk about really. The cold night breeze wasn't horrible like you might think; it was rather refreshing to have swimming through your hair and around your face. After a while the back door opened and Hermione came out, coming to lean on the banister that surrounded the raised porch, after a while she hoisted herself up onto it and sat her legs facing inwards, her body twisted so her face and torso faced the stars.

"He come again?" asked Zabini casually.

"No…" Hermione said, getting a shocked expression from Zabini and a raised eyebrow from Malfoy.

"Then why aren't you asleep… why are you out here?" Zabini asked, this time slightly nosily.

"Because… I don't want him to come, so if I don't sleep… he can't," Hermione laughed lightly, looking up at the stars. "You don't recon that they're up there do you?"

"Who?" Malfoy asked, causing Zabini to shoot a look of surprise at his quiet friend.

"The ones we lost," Hermione said, her eyes closing as she prevented the tears from falling.

"Nearly all of them are, yeah," Malfoy said, slightly warmly. "You know… my mother's up there… but he's not."

"You never know, Malfoy, there may have been some good left in the ones lost to the dark," Hermione said lightly, easing them into a comfortable silence.

_  
So many things that I don't understand  
Put my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
Walking in the sun  
_

Ron looked at his door, cautious if he could manage leaving the warm room he had made a place he could hide in. he opened the door and Ginny looked up, apparently standing nearby. She laced her hand in his and pulled him out of the room.

"It's not that hard, Ron," she whispered gently. "I'm here for you, don't worry."

"Thanks, Gin," Ron managed to croak out.

_  
Such a long, long way to go  
Where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road  
For a walk in the sun   
For a walk in the sun, yeah  
_

The eighth day of shelter in the mountain villa and already people were taking steps, working hard to fix broken hearts, broken friendships, broken courage, and sometimes things that had never been to begin with.

But they were all trying to get into the light in their own way.

Even if it was a long, long way to go.

A/N: Next chapter will be Angel by Sarah McLachlan.


End file.
